


A este lado del paraíso

by frozenyogurt



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coda: Episode 19, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Sing se siente diminuto, asfixiado, a pesar que la habitación es enorme y puede tragárselos a ambos sin mayor problema. También se siente muy estúpido, porque está atrapado en otra pregunta que no sabe cómo responder. Tiene la impresión que no habrá respuesta que deje a Yut Lung contento. Frunce el ceño y desvía de nuevo la mirada, se concentra en las nubes que parecen posarse sobre los rascacielos.Sing sigue sin entender a Yut Lung, lo único que tiene claro es que no puede dejarlo solo.





	A este lado del paraíso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> Estoy total y absolutamente obsesionada con Banana Fish, adopté a Yut Lung y Sing como mis hijos, así que quiero verlos contentitos a pesar de todo, aunque se estén peleando todo el tiempo. Es mi primera incursión en el fandom y con los personajes, así que espero no habérmela cagado del todo. 
> 
> La historia está basada en la última escena de Sing y Yut Lung del episodio 19, después de que Blanca vaya a hacer cosas de señor adulto™. Creo que no tiene realmente spoilers, excepto el contexto en que se desarrolla la escena. 
> 
> El título se lo robé a una novela de F. Scott Fitzgerald, la única excusa es la falta de originalidad.

—¿De todas formas, qué clase de nombre es _Blanca_?— Sing ladea el rostro, para no mirar la mueca que seguramente tiene Yut Lung en su rostro. No quiere enojarse por anticipado, así que se entretiene con las vistas que le ofrece la enorme ventana de aquella habitación. No tardará en atardecer, las primeras líneas rojizas se dibujan entre las nubes y él empieza a preguntarse por qué demonios sigue allí.  

—Creí haberte dicho que te fueras— Yut Lung tiene un libro en su regazo. La portada es colorida, pero parece perderse en medio de esas sábanas demasiado extravagantes. Como todo lo que hay a su alrededor, parece venir de otra época y costar más dinero del que Sing podrá acumular en toda su vida.

—Sí, hace cinco minutos, pero no te hice caso. ¿No captaste el mensaje?— sabe que reírse abiertamente es la peor jugada, pero no puede contenerse. El rostro de Yut Lung se contrae, como un niño que acaba de probar una rodaja de limón engañado por sus padres.

—Puedo hacer que te saquen de aquí a la fuerza, ¿sí lo sabías?— Yut Lung sigue mirándolo como quien acaba de percatarse que tiene una pelusa enredada en la ropa. Lo está viendo como quien mira a una molestia insignificante, pero de la que no puede deshacerse.

Sing se balancea sobre sus talones, cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a los pies de la cama. Yut Lung lo sigue con la mirada, el libro arrugado entre sus manos. Quiere decirle que si sigue así, lo destruirá por completo, pero seguro que a él no le importa. Puede comprarse veinte de la misma edición sin ningún esfuerzo.

El silencio a su alrededor es tieso e incómodo pero, por la forma en que Yut Lung tuerce los labios, está seguro que va ganando esta improvisada contienda.

—¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres, Sing? Dilo de una vez y ya vete, quiero descansar— ahora suena menos como una orden, su tono es una mezcla de autoridad y fastidio. Sing no puede evitar fijarse en su hombro izquierdo, que seguirá vendado durante los próximos días. Tiene el impulso de preguntarle si acaso no se da cuenta que tuvo suerte, un asesino con una pizca más de experiencia habría dejado su cadáver pudriéndose en el piso, sobre aquella alfombra tan estrafalaria.

También podría decirle que es un completo idiota, aliándose con Goldzine. Un pez tan gordo como aquel puede hundir un bote de un momento a otro, sin explicaciones ni segundas oportunidades. Sing sabe lo que es moverse en un mundo de adultos, de gente que te saca años de ventaja y te mira por encima del hombro. Un mundo que se mueve demasiado rápido, en el que tienes que correr como puedas para evitar ser aplastado.

Un mundo donde cualquier atajo, puede llevarte a un tropiezo del que ya no puedas volver.

Es su turno para arrugar la nariz, mirando a Yut Lung como si llevara el peso de la razón sobre sus hombros.

—¿Los mataste tú, cierto? Porque esos rumores son demasiado elaborados para ser ciertos— en lugar de ello, decide ir directo al grano. Las palabras le queman la garganta, en especial porque es una pregunta retórica. Sólo está esperando una confirmación, que llega en forma de labios arrugados y el libro cayendo al suelo de un manotazo.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso…?— Yut Lung se queda en silencio un instante, hundiéndose un poco más en la cama. Las sábanas parecen tragárselo entero, pues él flexiona las rodillas y, por un momento, esconde el rostro entre sus piernas. Sing contiene la respiración, un cosquilleo incesante recorre todo su cuerpo. Reconoce la sensación que nace en la boca de su estómago, la culpa se apodera de él y está a punto de balbucear unas torpes disculpas, pero Yut Lung se incorpora, mirándolo de nuevo. Sus ojos titilan con fuerza, dos llamaradas de fuego que consiguen provocarle un escalofrío— ¿Acaso estás insinuando que no se lo merecían?

Sing se siente diminuto, asfixiado, a pesar que la habitación es enorme y puede tragárselos a ambos sin mayor problema. También se siente muy estúpido, porque está atrapado en otra pregunta que no sabe cómo responder. Tiene la impresión que no habrá respuesta que deje a Yut Lung contento. Frunce el ceño y desvía de nuevo la mirada, se concentra en las nubes que parecen posarse sobre los rascacielos.

Una vez más piensa que, para el intrincado universo en que viven, muy pocas veces la cuestión se trata de merecer. Tan sólo se trata de estar en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada.

Sing sabe historias, cuentos que parecen pesadillas pero que él lleva escuchando desde que tiene memoria. La familia Lee es temida antes que respetada, el tipo de respeto que se obtiene con sangre y exterminio.

—No he dicho eso. Estoy seguro que, tal vez, la muerte no es lo peor que pudo pasarles, pero sí lo más rápido— suspira, pasándose una mano tras el cuello, rascándose de manera compulsiva porque se siente incómodo en su propio cuerpo. Sing es demasiado consciente de sí mismo y también de la forma en que Yut Lung lo recorre con la mirada. De momento, no le lanza ninguna almohada ni vuelve a insultarlo, así que supone que pasó la prueba. Al menos, por ahora— sólo digo que quizás tus nuevas alianzas sean igual de cuestionables.

Yut Lung vuelve a removerse en su cama, esta vez muy rápido, es como una corriente eléctrica removiéndose entre las sábanas. Golpea con las palmas abiertas el colchón y Sing retrocede, viéndolo perder la compostura otra vez. Se ve reflejado en él, un adolescente más impulsivo de lo que debería.

Cualquiera diría que son dos caras de la misma moneda. Pero Sing duda muchísimo que Yut Lung siquiera lo considere un igual.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Quieres lastimarte más el hombro?— exclama, tal vez más alto de la cuenta, porque Yut Lung vuelve a mirarlo como si fuera tan insignificante como la decoración de las paredes.

—¡Y tú deja de cuestionarme, Sing! ¿Qué no tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?— Yut Lung cierra los puños, con tanta fuerza que no duda que si él estuviera más cerca, ya habría intentado golpearlo. Sing tiene ganas de recordarle que no es más que un idiota y que si esa es su manera de intimidarlo, va por muy mal camino.

Pero en lugar de eso, se encoge de hombros, no está dispuesto a perder más su tiempo. Sing suelta un respingo y camina alrededor de la cama, acercándose hasta donde está el libro en el suelo. Tal y como espera, lo encuentra con la portada arrugada y varias hojas dobladas por la caída. Nota que es un libro de Scott Fitzgerald del que él sólo ha oído hablar de pasada, porque en su vida no hay tiempo suficiente para detenerse a leer más que algunas notas del periódico. Pero seguro que es el tipo de autor rocambolesco que lee Yut Lung mientras disfruta de una taza de té de porcelana que cuesta una fortuna. Puede imaginarse aquella escena tan vívidamente, que le arranca una genuina sonrisa.

Sing coloca el libro cerrado sobre el regazo de Yut Lung. Éste se aferra a él enseguida, abalanzándose como un tigre sobre su presa. Sus dedos de rozan entonces, pero sólo dura un parpadeo porque Sing se aparta, sintiéndose empequeñecido por momentos.

—Felicidades, concederé tu deseo— comenta ampliando la sonrisa y retrocediendo un par de pasos. Se echa las manos atrás del cuello, contemplando a Yut Lung en aquella cama tan enorme, que parece sacada de otra época— te dejaré descansar.

Yut Lung, apretando el libro contra su pecho, suspira aliviado. Es un gesto hueco y demasiado exagerado, como una actuación mal calculada. Sing se ríe todavía más, en especial porque así le roba otra mueca de fastidio. Se queda con esa imagen, sus labios arrugados y mejillas encendidas de rabia.

—Ya era hora. A ver si aprendes a obedecer órdenes más rápido— masculla, sus últimas palabras tienen un aire tan infantil que Sing ni siquiera puede tomárselo en serio.

—Que descanses, Yut Lung. Volveré mañana— anuncia, avanzando con paso firme hacia la puerta.

—¿Cómo que volverás mañana? ¿Y para qué mierda vas a volver?— aunque no puede esperar otra reacción de Yut Lung, Sing se encoge de hombros. Se siente repentinamente cansado cuando se apoya en el marco de la puerta y lo observa de reojo— ¡No te lo he pedido!

Una parte de él quiere reír, porque es cierto. Yut Lung no se lo ha pedido, pero Sing tiene la dudosa cualidad de nunca cumplir sus deseos.

Como aquella vez, en medio de la calle, en que le exigió que lo dejara en paz y Sing fue incapaz de hacerle caso. Caminó en silencio, varios pasos atrás, pero lo bastante cerca para cerciorarse que no hiciera alguna estupidez, presa de sus impulsos o enfado.

Yut Lung, que coquetea con la muerte todo el tiempo, pero sigue vivo a punta de pura terquedad y deseos de venganza.

Sing realmente no lo entiende, pero cumplirá su promesa. Volverá mañana, ya intentó desentenderse de él y no pudo, así que ahora tan sólo se rinde a las circunstancias. No puede nadar contra la corriente todo el tiempo.

—Pues si no quieres, eres libre de ordenar que no me dejen entrar. ¿O qué? ¿Vas a lanzarme a tu nuevo guardaespaldas? Porque no le tengo miedo…— al final se siente un poquito patético porque le miente abiertamente. Blanca le saca al menos una cabeza de estatura y parece sacado de una película de acción. Sí que lo intimida un poco, pero Sing jamás ha sido un cobarde. Desde que aprendió a caminar, se peleó con chicos del doble de su tamaño y hasta ahora vivió para contarla. Esta vez no tendría por qué ser diferente.

—Eres… eres…— Yut Lung tiembla desde la cama, lleno de rabia. Sing siente genuina pena, pues no está seguro que con tanta ira encima pueda descansar rápido— exasperante. ¡Vete de aquí!

Sing se ríe de nuevo, negando con la cabeza. Quiere preguntarle si ese es el mejor insulto que puede pensar, pero decide dejarlo por la paz. Después de todo, volverá mañana, Yut Lung tendrá toda la noche para pensar en mejores insultos para él.

—Hasta mañana, _señor_ Yut Lung— Sing hace una reverencia muy pomposa al retirarse, pero sale rápido por la puerta porque sí que teme un almohadazo.

Una vez afuera, apoya ambas manos en la puerta por un instante. Siente una opresión en el pecho, quizás su corazón recordándole que no sea tan impulsivo. Así como él mismo le aconsejó a Yut Lung, tampoco debería jugar con fuego todo el tiempo. Cierra los ojos y en el silencio, se imagina que escucha la respiración entrecortada, llena de rabia, de Yut Lung al otro lado de la puerta.

Volverá mañana.

Por supuesto que volverá.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, ante todo gracias por leer, cualquier feedback, llanto y similares gracias a Banana Fish, es más que bienvenido ♥♥


End file.
